incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Tamaki Tomoe
Professor Tamaki Tomoe (土萠玉木) was the stepfather of Oichi-no-Sadako (known as Momohime Tomoe or Onigiri Sadako in the past), owner of Tomoe Lab Institute and also a famous scientist. After the accident in the laboratory, he saved Oichi by turning her into a cyborg, and also implants M-cells into Shin Kamiya. Appearances Being a Professor, Tamaki wores a white lab coat. He somewhat appears to be have silver-white hair, perhaps its the effect of the Daimon Gene. Eversince the fire incident damaged his eye, he covers his right eye with a Daimon Seal to control his powers. Tamaki also is sometimes seen wearing a stripe shirt with a necktie when he's not in work. History Early Life Tamaki is actually a Human-Daimon Hybrid who carries the Daimon Gene. His real name is Germatoid, and is under disguise as Tamaki Tomoe. He was actually in a mission to kill the Angels such as Kratos Aurion. Hearing that Minasaki Kamiya is Kratos's love interest, Tamaki eventually marries Minasaki who came to him after Kratos goes back to the Holy Order. Knewing that Minasaki is carrying Kratos's child, Tamaki knew that the child would carry the Angel gene as well. In order not to get killed, he planned on implanting Daimon gene into the child when the child grows up. Minasaki gave birth to a baby girl, which Tamaki and Minasaki named her Momohime Tomoe. Tamaki would treat Minasaki and Momohime like his own family, and began to forget his main goal. Mansion Fire Incident Soon, he was thrown out from the scientific community for inappropriate experiments. After selling some of his findings, he bought a big mansion where there's an underground lab; causing the Tomoe family to move away. He then continues his research, but a lightning strike caused a fire there, eventually killed his wife, Minasaki and left his daughter, Momohime, gravely injured. Tamaki tries to save Momohime using what appeared to b e a mix of cybernetic and genetic technology. He tries to implant the Daimon Gene so that Momohime can wake up and kill Kratos. Unfortunately, it was a failure and Momohime's gene was corrupted pretty badly. He summons one his successful cyborg experiment, Hei Lee to bring a new vessel to him. Shin Kamiya unexpectedly visited Tamaki to knew the condition of Momohime. Seeing Shin as a good vessel to defeat Kratos, he tolds Shin about the truth of the of Angel and Daimon Cycle which Momohime is involved along too. He states that if one doesn't end it for good, the cycle will keep on going, and Momohime will be in danger. Shin wanted to stop the raging war between'' Angel and Daimon'', he asked Tamaki to make him stronger. Tamaki implants the Mutare-Daimon Cell, one of his rare successful research into Shin. Shin becomes a Half-Human Daimon Hybrid and is slowly processing in becoming immortal. Death After months in trying to fully recover Momohime, he finally succeeded and Momohime is in good condition, but she have to live in a body of a cyborg. Putting all his efforts into Momohime, Tamaki caught a pneumonia and becomes very sick. He told that even though Momohime is not his true daughter, he still treasure Minasaki and Momohime as his family. He dies shortly after, and Hei Lee decided to let Tamaki return to 'Mugen'. Shin, however is stuck in that Half-Human Daimon Hybrid gene was frustrated since it was too late to undo the process, while Momohime is taken by Kratos Aurion and been sent to the Wammy Academy Personality Tamaki is somewhat selfish to himself, always thinking on how to beat Kratos for good. He may have always been concentrating on his work and plans in order to take him down. Thus, he sees people as a pawn to him. But after he married with Minasaki Kamiya, his's life began to slowly change, and came to treasure Minasaki and Momohime. He treasures Momohime very much, both as in pawn and his daughter to him. Ever since Minasaki's death, it was Tamaki's responsibility to look after Momohime since then. He also values his experiments very well, such as Hei Lee. Quotes *(to Momohime) "Momo-chan...are you okay?" *"I only know my work is supreme...its because i have to defeat that Holy Order Jerk!" *(to Shin Kamiya) "What are you going to do? Save Momo-chan? Or just run?" *"Feel the power of my experiments!" *"You'll feel no pain. Gallery Stomoe20.jpg|Young Tamaki with baby Momohime. Saturn hotaru-and-dad.jpg|Tamaki and Momohime before the fire incident. C tomoe.gif|A full view of Professor Tamaki. Category:Characters Category:Non Player Characters Category:Angel and Daimon Cycle